The Bear Next Door
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Tim/Donna] When Tim's and Arianna's marriage is strained, he finally works up the courage to let Donna know how he feels about her, which leads to the two of them getting to know each other more...intimately. A commissioned The Cleveland Show story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose with some additional help by Meridianbat and yours truly!


He looks to his wife beneath himself as she begins moaning in such a way that puts off the whole experience. Tim's large paws grip the bedsheets on either side of Arianna's shoulders as he thrusts into her, feeling the passion of their marriage slowly die down. Each time she moans, he can't shake the feeling that it might be fake. The spark that was once in their marriage is nothing more than a glint of what used to be.

As bears, one would think that Tim and Arianna have a great thing going, but the more Tim looks down at his wife, he can only see tradition, structure, and no surprises. His mind turns away from Arianna as his glance shifts to the window above his bed, where he and his wife simply mate. Tim's heart races once he sees something he's sure he's not supposed to see.

The Tubbs-Brown residence is just next door, and it is the bedroom window that Tim can clearly see into from his own. Donna Tubbs, Cleveland's wife, can be clearly seen removing her top and facing out of the window. She doesn't bother at all to close the blinds, giving Tim a rather generous eyeful.

"Aagh, w-woah, Tim!" Arianna groans a bit more genuinely, "This feels so… new! Maybe slow down a little?"

Tim ignores his wife, staring out the window, watching Donna undress. He thrusts faster, a bit harder into his wife, growling as he watches Donna step toward her bed and have a seat at the foot. Tim starts to pant under his growls as he thrusts harder, watching Donna lift a shining rod from her nightstand drawer. As she scoots toward her pillows, Tim can clearly see that Donna is now completely naked.

Donna brings the shining, metallic rod to her pussy, spreading her labia open and slowly inserting the toy. Tim can barely contain himself; he moans louder as he feels his cock throbbing inside his wife.

"Tim! Slow down!" Arianna moans, irritation mixing with unexpected pleasure, "We have been over this! We agreed on one speed."

"You and your damn contract of a marriage…" Tim utters beneath his moans.

 _Look at her sweet pussy! How she dares to do something so different and independent in her marriage! If only she would let my cock be her toy instead of that thing. Oh, God…_

"I'm cumming, I'm gonna c-cum!" Tim says, shutting his eyes tightly and releasing a heavy, hot load into his wife.

Arianna sighs beneath him, "Well, it was good. It wasn't what we mutually agreed on, but it was alright."

"Di...Didn't you...f-finish?" Tim asks, panting and shaking from his intense orgasm.

"No, but that's fine. It wouldn't be what I agreed to anyway," she says as Tim rolls onto his back, allowing her to get up.

Arianna heads off to the bathroom, leaving Tim alone.

 _She was so hot. I want to see if she's still doing it, but Arianna will catch me looking. This is killing me. I have to tell Donna… everything. My feelings, what just happened… I need to get it off my chest. In the morning, that's the plan. No turning back now!_

Tim's eyes open to a new day. His body feels no different than usual, his bed is no different, and his wife to his right looks no different. The same expression on her face, the expression of disinterest, is plastered even still, just as it was the night before.

 _Even the woman's dreams must be uninteresting._

Tim sighs and gets out of bed. Grabbing his shirt and tie, he dresses himself before heading into the kitchen to start some coffee. Upon getting his coffee ready, he looks at the trees outside through the window above the sink. He sighs as he scans the yards and houses until his eyes meet Donna yet again. Serving breakfast to her family, he can't help but watch as every step bounces her hips and breasts in just the right way.

"That Cleveland Brown is one lucky man," Tim sighs to himself, pouring a bit of sugar into his mug and adding coffee, "Look at that smile on her face. She really loves her family. It's like she actually enjoys being a wife and mother."

"Who are you talking to, Timothy?" Arianna asks, the same look of propriety and disinterest on her face.

"Just myself, Honey," Tim sighs, "So what are you making for breakfast?"

"I thought you were going to cook today. It _is_ your day, after all," Arianna says, sitting down at the table.

"Well, yes, but… I just love your cooking and…"

"How fair would it be for me to dump all of my chores onto you?" Arianna groans, "Just do your part, end of discussion."

"I… f-fine," he says.

During a long and awkwardly silent breakfast, his more rebellious son joining them at the table with music in his ears, the family doesn't converse. Simply, they're gathered for a meal before they separate for the day, only to come home together to remain separated.

"Well, this was nice," Tim says, attempting to sound cheerful, "I'm going to head into work early, see if I can't impress that ol' boss today."

"Okay, dear," Arianna says disinterested as she slowly continues eating.

"Have a good day… and have a good day at school, sport," Tim says to his son, who says nothing but rolls his eyes. He looks away from his son and back out his window, where he sees Cleveland boarding the kids into the car, pulling away. Donna is home alone. "So… yeah! I'll… be home… like usual," Tim says awkwardly, heading out the door.

Every step he takes, his heart slams against his chest.

 _You're crazy, Tim… you're really going to do this? Your wife's gonna find out. You're risking your marriage on a married woman. Maybe you should…_

...but before he can finish his thought, he finds himself on Donna's porch, his finger ready to ring the doorbell. _There really is no turning back now, is there?_ He presses the doorbell.

Donna answers the door, smiling, wearing her usual outfit and makeup.

"Hey, Tim!" she says pleasantly, leaning alluringly on the doorframe, "You just missed Cleveland. He's taking the kids to see their grandparents."

"Oh, ah," Tim stammers, rubbing a paw behind his head, "Well, I was actually here to see you. You see, uh, last night, I noticed that… you left your blinds open…"

"Mm-hmm?" Donna says, smiling, not looking the least bit nervous.

"You, uh… you seem unfazed," Tim says nervously.

"So my window was left open. I'll assume you weren't watching the whole time," Donna smiles, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Ah, well… D-Donna… the thing is…" Tim stammers, starting to sweat, "I… I did… see… but it was while I was being intimate with my wife, you know? Ah, perhaps… you might want to close the blinds."

 _Idiot. You came to tell her the truth._

"So you're not interested in my alone time, huh?" Donna asks as she grins impishly.

 _She… wanted me to see?!_

"Donna… um… mind if I come in? We need to talk. I mean, I need to tell you something."

Donna pours Tim a mug of coffee and sits down near him at the table, stirring her own coffee.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Donna… for… a long time now," _It's getting so hot in here. She's looking at me strangely._ "You see… for a long time… I've… had really strong feelings toward you."

"What kind of feelings, Tim?" Donna asks cooly, sipping her coffee.

"Ah… well… both you and I are married to different people, so… it may be awkward," Tim clears his throat, "I… have always been attracted to you, Donna."

"Mm-hmm," Donna says, interested but not surprised, "And you're not sure how to go about it now since you saw me masturbating last night?"

Tim feels his cheeks heat up, "Ah… w-well, yes."

"Did it ever occur to you, Tim, that I wanted you to see me?" Donna grins, "Your marriage is so boring. Anyone could see that with a blindfold on!"

"You… really wanted me to see you?"

"Arianna doesn't love you like she used to, Tim. As for me, Cleveland's all about routine. Sometimes I just… crave a _beast_." Donna grins, looking at Tim with fierce bedroom eyes. "I'm glad you came over, Tim."

"D-Donna…" Tim says as a plethora of erotic thoughts swooping through his mind and taking over his consciousness like tidal waves.

"Come upstairs," Donna commands simply, taking Tim by the paw, "We have some time before Cleveland comes home."

Tim sits at the foot of Donna's bed, her scent surrounding him. As he looks to his left, he can see Cleveland's things, like underpants and socks, strewn across the floor. Tim nervously pats his lap and loosens his tie before being startled by the sound of an opening bathroom door.

Donna steps out, wearing a black, sheer negligee and panty set. Her nipples show through the camisole of the negligee catching his attention. They are dark, firm looking, hard… and exotically furless.

Immediately, Tim begins to feel his groin twitch and begin to harden. Donna's thick, ebony curves sway as she walks toward him. A wide mischievous grin brightening her face.

"I'm shaved…" Donna whispers as she leans over Tim, "Want to feel?"

Donna guides Tim's paw to her panties, slipping one of his fingers into the panties. Tim shudders at the touch, feeling her smooth, dark labia that's free of hair.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Tim moans silently, "This is happening… this is happening."

"What do you want to happen, Grizzly Bear?" Donna moans in Tim's ear, "You seem to love watching me… how about we start with a little show?"

She smiles softly, backing off from Tim and stepping away, turning her back to him as she sways her body, flaunting her figure and teasing Tim by rubbing her hands slowly up and down her sides. She turns and faces him, feeling her own breasts, moaning as she begins to slowly take off the sheer camisole. Her firm breasts exposed, she gives a little shake. They bounce slightly with her movements as they catch Tim's total attention, making him unable to look away.

"You like that?" Donna giggles, bouncing a little more, "It's about to get better."

"Donna… you're… so beautiful," Tim says, his mind turning blank, only able to focus on Donna's curvaceous body, "T-take it off…"

"As you wish, handsome," Donna smiles, turning away again and slowly inching her panties down. Her ass is round and thick, making Tim's mouth water. As the cloth of the panties slowly slips over her flesh, her labia is visible from behind, glistening with juices.

"Mmm, I'm getting so hot, Timmy…"

"God, Donna…" Tim whispers, feeling his cock harden completely. He can't help but begin to stroke himself, watching Donna dance and tease him. As Donna kicks the panties aside, she stands before him, naked and wet, breathing harder and growing more aroused.

Making him stop stroking his cock, Donna mounts the bear's lap and begins unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his tie. She grinds her ass against Tim's cock and moans.

"Mmm, you feel so fluffy, but so hard. You're such a naughty bear!" Donna giggles, booping Tim on the nose, "Looks like we'll have to take care of your hard, sore cock, huh?"

Donna reaches below herself and grinds her palm against Tim's massive bear cock, making him moan and close his eyes. He breathes in Donna's scent as his paws begin to wander her body, cupping her breasts and feeling her hot flesh on his palms.

"Lay back, baby… let Mama Bear take care of you," Donna groans, pushing Tim back lightly and laying him on his back.

"God… oh, God…" Tim says, panting, feeling Donna's hands wrap around his thick cock. She drags her wet, hot tongue up his hard, throbbing shaft and moans, tasting his flesh. "A-agh! God…" Tim growls.

"Mmm… this tastes just right," Donna teases.

She parts her lips and slowly begins to suck Tim's cock. She licks over the tip and slowly allows Tim to glide into her mouth, cushioning his shaft away from her teeth. Her wet, hot mouth is enough to make Tim pant a little harder. She bobs her head steadily, moaning as she wraps her breasts around the base of his shaft, squeezing him tenderly.

 _Oh, my God… a tit-fuck! My wife would never agree to that! Oh, it feels so amazing!_

"Yes, Donna… a-agh, yes…" Tim moans, feeling Donna suck a bit harder and faster. Soon, she stops, licking her lips.

"Mmm, the taste of your cock is making my pussy so wet, Timmy," Donna moans, climbing on top of him so that the tip of his cock is grazing against her swelling clit, "Can you feel how hot I am? My pussy's soaking wet… if only there was something we could do about that."

"I… I love you, Donna…" Tim moans.

"Hm?" Donna says, giggling. Before she can grasp what Tim said, she feels a sharp, pleasing stab rush through her body. Her pussy is instantly pushed wide by Tim's first thrust, stuffing her with a girth she's not used to. "A-agh! God, Tim! You're so… mmgh, big!"

Tim grins as he thrusts upward into Donna's small, curvy frame, watching her breasts bounce before him. Moaning in pleasure, Donna begins rocking atop his cock, only wanting more.

"Mmgh, is that all you got?!" Donna growls, riding him harder, "Fuck me _harder,_ Tim! _Destroy_ this pussy!"

"Holy shit," Tim says, smiling wide.

 _This fire! This burst of energy! This is what my marriage is missing! This dirty talk and… and… oh, God! She's so wet!_

Tim thrusts harder upward, helping Donna bounce a bit higher and harder as she lands back down. Her pussy gapes and throbs madly as it slides down over Tim's pulsating cock, attempting to grasp and cling on to his girth. In no time, Donna begins to scream in pleasure.

"Yes! G-God, yeah! _Fuck_ me, Timmy! Shove that bear cock into me _harder!_ Split me a _part,_ Grizzly Bear!" Donna growls, leaning her head back as she places her hands on Tim's stomach, riding him as hard as she can.

"Donna... _fuck!_ You're so hot! You're gonna make me cum!" Tim moans.

"Do it! Cum inside me! Fill me up with them sweet loads, baby!" Donna moans, her more 'street' dialect becoming uncontrollable. "Fuck this pussy, Tim! Your wife ain't gonna fuck you like I do!" she moans, screaming in pleasure as her own juices begin to flow out of her pussy, soaking Tim's fur.

"You're a dirty fucking girl, Donna," Tim moans, lightly digging his claws into Donna's sides as he grasps her, bucking his hips harder, growling madly as he slams Donna further back down onto his cock with each thrust. Finally, his cock slams against her cervix, slapping his ballsack hard against her wide, fat ass.

"You better fuckin' believe it," Donna moans, panting as she feels her orgasm creeping, "I'm gonna cum… make me cum, Grizzly Bear!"

Tim's heart beats faster in his chest as she slams Donna back down even harder, thrusting faster and feeling his balls tighten.

 _My wife and I never cum at the same time… is this real? Oh, God… I feel it. I'm going to cum. I'm gonna cum inside Donna! This is gonna feel so, so fucking good!_

"I'm cumming… mmgh... I-I'm cumming!" Tim growls, releasing a loud roar before spraying his hot, sticky seed into Donna's tight, clingy pussy.

"Aagh, yes! Fill me up, Timmy!" Donna moans, "I'm gonna cum!"

Donna screams in pleasure as her juices spray from her, soaking Tim's fur as she grips the fur on his stomach tightly, arching her back and whipping her hair back. "Aagh! Aa-aagh, yes! Agh, fuck!"

The two remain frozen in their position, panting and sweating. Tim's heart slams against his chest as he looks at Donna, panting almost as hard. Her breasts rise and lower as she grins, glowing at him. Her eyes are bright and full of delight.

" _Daayum,_ Tim… why didn't we do this ages ago?" Donna pants, "Listen… why not make this a regular thing?"

"D-do you mean that?" Tim pants, unable to believe his luck.

"Sure! Cleveland goes off somewhere, you come over… we have a little fun and you feel like a man for once," Donna winks, "Besides… Arianna doesn't seem to be doing _her_ job."

"The spark between us… it's… depleting, really," Tim says, releasing a long, relaxing sigh, "But with you… Donna… if anything happened between you and Cleveland… I… want to be there for you."

"You're a real sweetheart, Timmy," Donna says, leaning down and kissing Tim's nose.

In the middle of their nude cuddling, Tim and Donna hear the sound of a door closing. Cleveland has returned home from dropping the kids off.

"You gotta go!" Donna says, hopping off and tossing Tim his shirt and tie, "Uh… take the window!"

"The window!? But I weigh hundreds of pounds! I'll fall!" Tim panics.

"You're a bear!" Donna panics, "Just climb down!"

"Oh, right…" Tim says, throwing his clothes on sloppily and heading out the window, carefully stepping onto a branch, "Donna… you really are beautiful."

"Thank you, Tim," Donna says sweetly, standing nude before her window. "Now hurry on outta here. I'll talk to you later."

Tim drops to the ground checking that Cleveland is nowhere to be seen. Quickly, he stumbles home and walks into his house leaving Donna in her bedroom, naked, freshly fucked. He was actually feeling pretty good himself.

Cleveland enters the room, "Donna, the kids are gone… how's about you and I… w-what?"

Donna lays seductively on her bed, a hand on her hip as she slowly strokes her ebony skin, "How's about you and I make a little… sweet lovin?"

Cleveland grins, starting to take off his clothing, "You sexy mama. Ready for my power drill?"

Donna smiles, rolling her eyes at Cleveland's attempt at manly dirty talk, "You bet… come slay this pussy, you big hunk of man!"

Cleveland and Donna both gaze at each other lovingly; in the silence, they can hear some yelling and beastly growling coming from next door.

"What'n the world is that?" Cleveland says, looking out his window.

Donna quickly draws the blinds, obstructing Cleveland's view of their bear neighbors, "Who cares… let's get that power drill runnin', baby! I'm wet and ready for my big man's tool!"

She smiles, watching as Cleveland gets ready, but all the while, Donna thinks of Tim.

 _Arianna and Tim won't last much longer. Pretty soon, we'll be in for more fun. I can make that man feel better, and he can make me feel better. This is gonna be so interesting._


End file.
